judaismofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ouro
O ouro (em hebraico zahav) é um dos metais raros encontrados como um elemento na natureza. It is extracted from the earth by a process of collecting and washing. Specialized goldsmiths employed two methods in working gold. The first consisted of beating it with a hammer into very thin sheets which was possible because of the gold's softness. The sheets were used for, among other things, gilding, and also for making gold wire: "They hammered out sheets of gold and cut threads..." (Ex. 39:3). The second method consisted of melting the gold and then casting it (Ex. 25:12). In the process of melting, the gold was also refined; refined gold, which was necessary for certain purposes (i Chron. 28:18), is apparently identical with "pure gold" (Ex. 25:17). Na Bíblia In various biblical passages words are mentioned that are explained as synonyms of gold: segor (Job 28:15); Paz (? s - 21:4; Lam. 4:2); ketem (Prov. 25:12); haruz (Ps. 68:14; Prov. 3:14); and bazer (Job 22:24; sometimes understood as "gold ore" or "ingots"). In addition, there are adjectives describing gold, some of which may designate types of gold. The various kinds of gold mentioned in the Bible are summarized in the Talmud (Yoma 44b-45a): "There are seven kinds of gold: gold; good gold (Gen. 2:12); gold of Ophir (1 Kings 10:11); fine gold (ibid. 10:18); beaten gold (ibid. 10:17); pure gold (ibid. 6:20); gold of Parvaim (11 Chron. 3:6)." In the talmudic discussion concerning the different types of gold, Ophir gold is said to be derived from the place name * Ophir, whereas the other adjectives are said to designate metallic or commercial qualities of gold: zahav mufaz> "fine gold," because it resembles paz ("a shining jewel"); zahav shahut y "beaten gold," because it is spun like thread (Heb. hut); zahav sagur, "pure (lit. "locked") gold," indicates such fine quality that when its sale begins all the other shops lock up; zahav par vaim, "gold of Parvaim," is said to look like the blood of a bullock (Heb. par), but it may also designate a place-name. Origem The Bible mentions various places from which gold was brought into Erez Israel. Scholars do not agree as to the identification of most of these places but in all probability they include the countries in which gold mines were located in the biblical period: Egypt, Sudan, Saudi Arabia, and India. Among the places cited is the "land of *Havilah" (Gen. 2:11-12), which scholars locate either in southeast Sudan, northwest Ethiopia, or in the southern Sinai Peninsula. The location of Sheba (1 Kings 10:6-10) is also disputed (see *Sabea); some scholars place it in Ethiopia and others consider it the name of one of the regions or tribes in southern Arabia. Ophir, which was reached by ships from Ezion-Geber (1 Kings 9:26-28; 10-11; 22:49), is identified by * Josephus with India, but, like Havilah and Sheba, it has also been located in Saudi Arabia. Uphaz has not been identified (Jer. 10:9). Parvaim (11 Chron. 3:6) is either a place in Arabia or an adjective describing gold as in the talmudic explanation mentioned above. Utilização As early as the patriarchal period, gold was used for manufacturing jewelry and fine vessels (Gen. 24:22) whose value was measured by the amount of gold they contained. Gold was a symbol of wealth and position and served as capital but not as a means of payment. Silver served as currency, but gold bullion as payment is mentioned only once in the Bible: "So David paid Oman 600 shekels of gold by weight for the site" (1 Chron. 21:25; but cf. Num. 22:18; 24:13; 11 Sam. 21:4; 1 Kings 15:19; Ezra 8:25f). The Mishnah explains that "Gold acquires silver, but silver does not acquire gold" (bm 4:1), i.e., gold is valuable as property while silver is a means of payment. At the time of the Exodus from Egypt, the Israelite women borrowed from their neighbors "objects of silver, and gold, and clothing" (Ex. 12:35). Aaron broke off golden earrings to make the golden calf (ibid. 32:3). The fullest descriptions of the use of gold are found in the accounts of the building of the Tabernacle in the desert and of Solomons Temple. In the Tabernacle, gold leaf and gold casts were used, for which the gold was contributed by the Israelites: "And these are the gifts that you shall accept from them: gold, silver, and copper" (Ex. 25:3). The finest craftsmen executed the work (ibid. 31:4). Solomon obtained gold for the Temple and his palace from the booty taken in King David's wars (11 Sam. 8:7; 12:30) and from trade with Ophir on Hiram's ships (1 Kings 9:28). Gold vessels of all kinds denoted wealth and nobility and were also important in ritual. At the same time, the principal idols were made of gold and silver and the prophets inveighed against the worship of these graven images (Isa. 30:22). The wealth and prestige of silver and gold in the form of property and of idols were used as symbols by the prophets: "Neither their silver nor their gold shall be able to deliver them..." (Zeph. 1:18). Wealth and gifts of splendor were associated with gold: the Queen of Sheba brought Solomon ". . . very much gold" (1 Kings 10:2); "and the whole earth sought the presence of Solomon to hear his wisdom . . . every one of them brought articles of ... gold" (ibid. 10:24-25). The shields of Solomon's guard were made of gold (ibid. 14:26), and when Ahasuerus made a great banquet for the nobility of his court, he served them from "golden goblets" (Esth. 1:7).ENCYCLOPAEDIA JUDAICA, Segunda Edição, Vol. 14 p. 122/3 Na literatura rabínica Ambas versões do Talmud e alguns midrashim possuem listas levemente distintas das sete variedades de ouro, a maioria da qual já ocorre na Bíblia (t. jer., Yoma 4:4, 4id; Yoma 44b; Num. R. 12:4; Song R. 3:10, no. 3; for the talmudic discussion on the various names for gold see above, in the biblical section). Various information is given on the smelting of the gold used for the making of the *menorah by Moses (tj, Shekalim 6:4, 50b), Solomon, and in the Second Temple (Song R. 3:10, no. 3). According to the Midrash, gold had, in any event, been created for its use in the Temple (Ex. R. 35:1). It does not deteriorate (Me'il. 5:1, 19a). In Solomons time, weights were made of gold (pdrk 169a). The gold (and silver), which the Israelites carried away from Egypt, is a frequent subject of aggadah (see Ber. 32a). So are the golden tables of the rich (Shab. 119a; Ta'an. 25a; Tarn. 32a). The members of the Sanhedrin of Alexandria sat on golden chairs in the famous basilica (Suk. ibid., and parallels). Famous, too, is the golden ornament (Yerushalayim shel zahav) which R. Akiva gave to his wife (Shab. 59a). His colleague R. Ishmael had a bride fitted with a golden tooth to make her more attractive (Ned. 66b; cf. Shab. 6, 5). Rich men in Jerusalem would tie their lulavim with threads of gold (Suk. 3, 8) and offer their first fruits in baskets of silver or of gold (Bik. 3, 8).ENCYCLOPAEDIA JUDAICA, Segunda Edição, Vol. 14 p. 126 Referências Categoria:Metais